


Questions

by Taintedgemini



Series: Chris Halliwell, a series of shorts [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taintedgemini/pseuds/Taintedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has some questions for her son, set after Piper finds out who Chris really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but i thought i'd put it up.
> 
> Disclaimer, i do not own Charmed or the Character Piper and Chris Halliwell
> 
> Please read and review.

Piper felt like she'd been walking around in a daze since she's found out she was pregnant. That she was pregnant with the young man who had come from the future to save her first born. Chris had entered their lives as their new whitelighter and in the process had turned their lives upside down. She had resented him for his part in Leo becoming an elder. Leo had to leave her and their son because of what he said and for all she knew it could all be a lie. Piper knew better now of course but at the time she had blamed Chris. He annoyed her; he bossed her around made her life hell.  
It was demon hunt after demon hunt with him. It was lies after lies with him, so how was she to trust him?  
When he came clean about the real reason why he was back, to save Wyatt from turning evil her resentment turned to hate. It waned slightly over time but it was still there, that was until she had learned the truth about who he really was. When Chris had entered the room after the revelation he had looked nervous and very young. Piper had looked at him, really looked at him as if for the first time. The similarities between them showed themselves to her as they had been hidden from her gaze all along. He had Leo's eyes for God's sake, how could she have not noticed before?  
They had yet to talk about, her and Chris, to really talk about it. She had wanted to deny it but she couldn't deny it when it was so painfully obviously true. Admitting it was true meant admitting how badly she had treated him since he had come into her life. She'd have to admit what her own feelings towards him had been. What kind of Mother could hate her own son?

She didn't want to face him yet, she really didn't but she had to do it for both their sakes. She owed him this and she owed herself too. He owed her some answers too, like how he could risk his own existence by breaking her and Leo up. It had come very close too close to him never even existing, her sisters had informed her. She had wanted to yell at him then, lectured him on his stupidity. She had wanted to be his Mother, to act like a Mother but she hadn't earned the right yet. It was time for their talk she had decided but the courage to call him had yet to surface for her to act out her decision. She was going to do it; really she was, any second now. 

After she started on dinner and of course there was the ironing and it had been awhile since she took Wyatt to the park. She'd do it that night when her sisters could look after Wyatt. They'd need privacy to talk she was sure her sisters would agree but maybe tomorrow would be better as Phoebe was off and could take Wyatt for the day. Then again maybe Chris wouldn't want to spend the day with her. It might be too much effort.

"Piper could we talk?" Chris’s quiet voice came from behind her. 

She jumped in fright; she'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the young man enter the kitchen. Piper turned quickly staring at him with wide eyes. Chris wouldn't meet her eyes; he was shuffling from foot to foot, eyes down cast his hand massaging his neck. He looked as nervous as she felt.   
"Sure Chris we can talk please take a seat" Piper said eventually. 

He gave her a small smile as he complied with her request. His mother took a seat across from him both were quite too nervous to say anything.

"What did you want to talk about?" Piper asked more for something to say than anything else. 

"I think you know" was his reply as he meets her gaze for the first time since she found out. 

She was startled by the emotions she saw there, hurt, fear and most of all love.

"Yes I have a good idea why you're here" she admitted once she'd recovered. "I wanted to talk to you too but I guess I was afraid" she continued with her confession.

"Why were you afraid?" he asked sounding genuinely surprised. 

"Isn't it obvious?" she countered. 

He shook his head in reply.

"I treated you so badly Chris I'm ashamed of myself! I wouldn't blame you if you hated me!" Piper said not looking him in the eyes as she did. 

"I don't hate you, I never could. I understand why you did. It was my fault! I messed things up with you and Leo. I messed up so many times, I messed up everything" the young man said, he was looking ashamed of himself.

"I resented you, I hated you!" Piper blurted out unable to stop herself. 

She needed to say it, to admit the painful truth.   
"I hated my own son" she said starting to cry. 

She felt arms around her as her son whispered. 

"I knew how you felt about me. I never blamed you. We both messed up but it doesn't matter now. All that matters now is saving Wyatt, and that I-" he stopped.

Piper looked up with tears in her eyes. 

"That you what?" she asked hopefully. 

"That I love you Mom" he finished. 

She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm so sorry Chris. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow!" his mother swore. 

"You already are Mom" he told her gently. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him back.

The hug seemed to break through the barrier between them. When they pulled away they were both far more relaxed. Piper was loathed the thought of breaking the peace between them but she had questions that needed to be asked. 

"I want you to understand that I'm here for you and you can tell me anything" she told him taking his hand in hers. 

He nodded but she could see the suspicion creeping back into his body even as he did. 

"I have some question but I'll understand if you can't answer all of them" she assured seeing the caged look in his eyes. 

"What kind of questions?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Questions about you and about Wyatt but mostly about you" Piper said carefully. 

"I can't!" he protested weakly. 

"Hear me out first and as I said if you really can't answer anything, then you don't have to" His mother reassured him again squeezing his hand gently. 

He nodded his head slowly in defeat.

"Good the first has really been bothering me. How could you risk your own existence by breaking me and your father up? She asked keeping eye contact with her son.

"I knew you would ask that" he grumbled. 

Piper said nothing giving him time to think about his answer. 

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do" he admitted after a while. 

"No kidding!" his mother said but backed off after that. 

"I know it was stupid but I was desperate. Becoming your whitelighter was the only way I could think of to get me to close enough to Wyatt to protect him. I figured I'd have time to fix it again, I guess. All I could think of was saving Wyatt" he admitted. 

Piper could see the truth of it in his eyes so she moved on to her next question. 

"Why didn't you just tell us who you were in the first place?" she asked next. "I was afraid I'd change things too much. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. I was afraid you would hate me. I was afraid you would blame me. I was just afraid and well I didn't want to put pressure on you to you know conceive me" he admitted. 

"You don't have to be so afraid anymore" she told him softly. 

He smiled at her grateful before saying,

"Next question please".

"Do you hate Wyatt?" she asked fearing the answer. 

"No! I never could hate him. He made my life and so many other lives a living hell but he's my brother and I love him" he assured her with such fierceness that she knew he could not be lying.

 

"Did you ever consider killing him?" she continued feeling ashamed to ask but she had to know for sure. 

"Yes at times but I never could. Some of the other resistance leaders wanted me to but I refused. I'll save him Mom, I promise" he swore. 

"We'll save him baby, you are not alone anymore." she reminded him. 

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you Mom" he said with great emotion.

"No thank you Chris for all you've done. I'm so proud of you my son" Piper said meaning every word.


End file.
